


Werewolves and Hunters and Pie

by disturbinglynic



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Show level violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/pseuds/disturbinglynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have tracked the alpha pack into town, but they’re after a certain local werewolf as well. Though Stiles doesn’t like, or trust, the brothers (hey! they had guns pointed at him) he knows that they need all the help they can get with the alpha pack. So he plays mediator between the brothers and Derek. Just like he’s playing mediator between Scott and Derek. All while dealing with his growing feelings for Derek. Stiles might just be in over his head. Good thing he's bonding with a certain hunter over their supernatural love interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves and Hunters and Pie

Stiles was on his way to Derek’s house. He didn’t actually know why. He had just gotten in his jeep and had started driving, and the route to Derek’s place was where he had wound up. It wasn’t the first time this had happened either. Derek was starting to get used to Stiles just showing up at his place. Stiles was surprised that Derek hadn’t told him to stop yet.

 

More and more, Derek had been on his mind when he shouldn’t be. He was invading Stiles’ thoughts and even his dreams. He was no longer the scary werewolf that may or may not be trying to kill his best friend. They had gotten past that. Now he was that hot werewolf who just happened to be the star of his jerk off fantasies. 

 

Something he couldn’t ever admit to Scott. Just when he needed his best friend. Scott still hated the guy though. Hell, Stiles might still hate him too. He wasn’t very clear on that part. All he knew now was that his racing pulse around Derek no longer had anything to do with fear. 

 

Derek probably knew it too. He could probably smell the arousal on Stiles. Hopefully he took it as just normal teenage boy hormones rather than an attraction to Derek himself.

 

A car swerved in front of him and nearly knocked him off the road. He cursed and slammed his fists against the steering wheel, but he didn’t get out of the car. He had been lucky they hadn’t run him off the road. He may not have werewolf reflexes, but he had been hanging out with them enough that he had picked up a thing or two. If he hadn’t… well, Stiles didn’t really want to think about it.

 

The car that had done this was sitting in the middle of the road, blocking his path to Derek’s house. It looked so much like Derek’s car, but he knew that it wasn’t. 

 

He hoped that he was close enough to Derek’s place that Derek would have heard the squeal of his tires as he had screeched to a halt and would come to investigate, since he could probably also tell that it had been Stiles’ car just from the sound.

 

Two guys got out of the car and headed for Stiles. One was really tall and one was bowlegged. Both of them had guns. Stiles pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text to Derek just in case Stiles wasn’t close enough for Derek to have heard.

 

“Get out of the car,” the shorter, bowlegged one ordered. Stiles sighed and got out of his jeep wondering how the hell he always managed to get himself into these messes.

 

“Is there something I can help you with? Do you guys need a tour guide or something? I’ve lived here my whole life. I can show you all the exciting spots. There aren’t many, so it wouldn’t take much time.”

 

“Why are you on the road to Derek Hale’s house?” It was again the bowlegged one who spoke up. He seemed to be the leader of the two of them. He seemed to be the tougher one. He was also probably the bigger asshole. 

 

Stiles gaped at him. “Excuse me?”

 

“Derek Hale. What do you know about him?”

 

Hunters. They had to be with the way they were asking about Derek. Stiles had managed to run into some hunters. Like their town didn’t already have enough? Why did others have to invade? Didn’t they know about the Argents? Or maybe the Argents had called them here.

 

“Are you guys friends with the Argents or something?”

 

The one in charge shoved the gun into his chest. “Are the Argents allies with Derek?”

 

Definitely not friends of the Argents then.

 

“Did the two of you bother to do any research before storming into town? Is this how you normally do things?”

 

Someone behind him snickered. Someone so very familiar.

 

“It’s about time you showed up,” Stiles griped.

 

“I don’t know. I think you have things pretty well under control.”

 

“Of course I do. Now would you do me a favor and try not to do anything stupid, okay? They don’t know you like the Argents do.”

 

“That’s not really saying much.”

 

“Maybe not, but it’s better than nothing.”

 

“Derek Hale,” the guy holding the gun to his chest growled. Well at least they had done some research. They knew what Derek looked like.

 

Stiles raised his hand. “I’m Stiles. And you are?”

 

The guy snorted but didn’t answer him.

 

“Fine. Don’t tell me. I’m sure I can find out just by doing a bit of research myself. I can tell you now though that you’re not going to lay a hand on Derek.”

 

Derek put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. Stiles had to suppress a smile.

 

“Jesus. Are you one too?”

 

“One what?” Stiles asked, playing dumb.

 

“You know exactly what if you’re protecting him.”

 

“Protecting Derek? Why would I be protecting Derek?”

 

He probably shouldn’t be antagonizing the guy with the gun but he was kind of pissing Stiles off. The guy jabbed the gun into his chest. He was definitely pissing Stiles off. 

 

“Ow,” Stiles said, rubbing his chest. “What the hell was that for?”

 

“Are you, or are you not, a werewolf?”

 

Stiles snorted. “Really? Do you really think that I’m a werewolf?”

 

“You’re protecting one. Why would a human protect a werewolf?”

 

“Oh, I get it. You’re the kind of hunters who will kill a werewolf regardless of whether or not he’s spilled innocent blood.”

 

“All werewolves spill innocent blood. They can’t control themselves.”

 

Stiles cocked his head. “We have got to talk because apparently my werewolf research has only taken me so far. Either that or it’s the two of you that are lacking in your research.”

 

“We’ve done our research.”

 

Stiles sighed. “Fine. Regardless of what Derek may or may not be, you’re still not getting to him, so you might as well just move along. Unless, of course, you want to kill an innocent human in order to get to who you believe to be a monster.”

 

“Isn’t he?”

 

Stiles shook his head. “No. Derek is definitely not a monster. I’m not so sure about the two of you though.”

 

The guy finally lowered the gun. “You’re insane if you think that we’re the monsters.”

 

“Are you telling me you wouldn’t kill Derek right here, right now? Weren’t you just the one who had a gun to my chest? Last time I checked, I’m human and I haven’t done anything to deserve a gun in my chest.”

 

The guy didn’t say anything.

 

Stiles shook his head again and chuckled wryly. “Look, you guys should just get lost. We’ve already got hunters in this town. We don’t need anymore.”

 

The tall guy finally spoke up. “What about the alpha pack?”

 

“What about it?” Derek asked from behind him.

 

“We tracked them here.”

 

“You tracked the alpha pack here and you’re focused on me? The alpha pack is what you should really be worried about.”

 

The bowlegged one, the one who had been pointing the gun at Stiles, spoke up again. “Are you after the alpha pack too?”

 

“The alpha pack is after me. The alpha pack is after my friends. I don’t want them here. Feel free to take care of them for me if you want.”

 

The two guys looked confused. 

 

“Oh my God. Okay. Why don’t we all go somewhere we can talk?”

 

Everyone looked at Stiles like he was the crazy one even though Stiles was pretty sure he was the only one here who had any common sense at all. At least right now. Probably usually. He wasn’t the one who acted on werewolf instinct.

 

“Seriously. Clearly the alpha pack is a problem for all of us. Derek is not the problem. Let’s go discuss.”

 

Tall guy walked up to Stiles. “I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean.”

 

“Wow. So the two of you have names. I was just going to keep calling you tall guy and the other one is the guy with the gun. Also, brothers? Really? I totally had the two of you pegged as lovers.”

 

Dean growled and Derek laughed in his ear.

 

“And you would be the guy who doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut.”

 

“He’s got a point,” Derek whispered into his ear.

 

Stiles elbowed Derek. “You’re not helping.”

 

Derek snorted.

 

“So are we going somewhere to talk or are Derek and I getting out of here without the two of you following or bothering us?”

 

Sam opened his mouth before Dean could. “We’ll meet you somewhere. We can meet you back at Derek’s place. We know where it is.”

 

“And how do I know you won’t burn it down?”

 

“Isn’t it already burned down?” Dean sneered.

 

Stiles laughed. “You guys really haven’t done much research. I suppose we’ll meet you there though.” He shoved Derek towards the passenger side of his jeep and waited for Sam and Dean to get out of his way, leading them down the road.

 

“I don’t trust them.”

 

“You don’t trust anyone. Why should they be any different? And they do want to kill you. I don’t trust them either if it makes you feel any better.”

 

Derek glared at him. Typical Derek. Figured. Stiles was going to have to play mediator between Dean and Derek, and it wasn’t going to be easy. He didn’t know if he would have any help from Sam or not, but he thought that he might. He just had to convince them both that Derek was playing for their side even though he was a werewolf. 

 

At the beginning, Stiles hadn’t believed him to be a good guy either. He didn’t know how he was going to convince Sam and Dean of something that took him a while to understand. 

 

Derek was not a monster.

 

“Do you think you can behave yourself around them? We have to convince them you’re a good guy, not a monster, and we’re not going to be able to do that if you growl at them all the time.”

 

“I’ll behave if they behave. And what makes you so sure I’m not a monster?”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m surrounded by children. Why do I always have to be the voice of reason? What did I do to deserve this? Never mind. Don’t answer that. I’m going to text Scott to meet us at your place. He can bring food. I bet they’ll be nice if we feed them. Also, you’re not a monster. It doesn’t matter how I know that, I just know.”

 

Derek didn’t disagree with him. Derek didn’t say anything so Stiles pulled out his phone and texted Scott. _Need you to meet me at Derek’s. Bring food. Burgers and fries. Lots of them._

 

_Should I bring Isaac?_

 

Isaac had been staying with Scott since the two of them had become such good friends and Isaac didn’t have a place to stay. Stiles never felt left out. Nope. Not him. 

 

_Not yet._

 

After he didn’t get a text back for a few minutes he assumed that Scott was just doing as he asked. 

 

“Scott asked if Isaac should come too but I told him to wait on that. I figure we need to find out what’s going on first.”

 

“Good call.”

 

“Is it really though? Isaac has been doing really well, hasn’t he? Should he be brought in on this?”

 

“He has been. He still has a long way to go. He’ll be brought in on this. Just not yet.”

 

“Scott still has a long way to go too.”

 

“The difference is that Scott isn’t willing to learn. Isaac will surpass him soon.”

 

“I know. I’m trying.”

 

“I know you are.”

 

Stiles was mediator between Derek and Scott too. He really hoped he had more success with Sam and Dean than he was having with Scott. Scott still seemed to think he had a choice about being a werewolf. He still wanted a normal life. He wasn’t dealing with the fact that he was a werewolf and frankly, Stiles was worried about him.

 

Sam and Dean were hunters and Stiles was actually thankful to have experience dealing with hunters. They would spill innocent blood though, unlike Allison’s father, who actually liked to make sure that the werewolf in question deserved to die. Sam and Dean didn’t seem as bad as Gerard though, so maybe there was hope. Stiles wasn’t going to hold his breath.

 

They made it back to the house without another incident. The fully rebuilt house. Well, almost fully rebuilt. It was still a work in progress but at least it was no longer a burned out shell of a house. 

 

Stiles let Derek go first even though he never locked his door and Stiles could have just walked right in. He figured he should let some of that alpha power play come into action. Not that Sam or Dean would get it or understand it. It would be important to Derek though.

 

“So why don’t you tell us what you know about the alpha pack,” Dean demanded once they had all been seated.

 

“We’re actually waiting on someone,” Stiles replied.

 

“Who?”

 

“One of my betas.”

 

“So you bit someone. I thought you weren’t a monster.”

 

So much for Sam being the more reasonable one.

 

“I didn’t bite him.”

 

Sam scrunched up his face in confusion. Stiles knew that if he didn’t explain the situation then things could go on like this for a while, so he jumped in. “Scott was actually bitten by Derek’s crazy uncle. We killed the uncle, because he actually was a bad guy, and Derek became alpha. Derek’s other betas were all willing to be bitten. Derek would never bite someone without their permission.”

 

Technically Scott wasn’t Derek’s beta. He kept refusing even though Derek kept trying. Sam and Dean didn’t need to know that.

 

Dean didn’t look convinced, but Sam looked thoughtful. Stiles decided to try talking to Sam while they waited for Scott. “Have you never met any werewolves like that?”

 

Sam shook his head but then seemed to change his mind. “Actually, we did. Once. Sort of. Technically we didn’t meet her. She left a video of the events that had transpired. She killed, but she killed someone who we would have killed anyway. Then she left and vowed she would never harm a human. We took her word on it after everything she had been through.”

 

“So if you believe her then why can’t you believe that Derek is good too?”

 

“We’ve heard things about Derek.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Well I never said he was saint.”

 

Sam laughed and Derek growled. Stiles frowned at Derek. He needed to behave. “Don’t growl at me. You know it’s true.”

 

“So let me get this straight. Derek only bites people who want to be bitten? Who the hell wants that?”

 

Dean’s two cents on the issue. Stiles was really not liking Dean. Thankfully Scott arrived with their food.

 

Stiles didn’t miss the way Dean got excited over some burgers and fries. He knew he had been right to have Scott bring food over. Derek leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Good call on the food.”

 

Stiles snorted. “Well yeah.”

 

Derek smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

 

“Watch it you. You’d be fighting them if it wasn’t for me.”

 

“Stiles, you can eventually annoy anyone to do whatever you want. It’s a special talent that you have.”

 

Stiles pouted at him and Derek just smirked. 

 

“You’re so mean to me.”

 

“And yet you’re still here,” Derek replied, turning away from him and walking off. Stiles was left muttering into his food. He didn’t know why he put up with this. He should have just let Derek drown in the pool. Then everyone would be happy and an alpha pack wouldn’t be in town.

 

Okay. So maybe he wouldn’t be entirely happy about that, but he hadn’t known it at the time. Then again, he could have let Derek go and then maybe he wouldn’t be having these feelings now. He had barely let Lydia go when all these feelings for Derek invaded and took him over. It wasn’t fair. Why Derek? Of all people, why Derek?

 

Jackson would have been a better choice. Especially since Jackson had taken off. Isaac would have been a better choice, though Stiles was pretty sure that Isaac was in love with Scott. Danny would have been the best choice of them all, but no. He had to fall for Derek.

 

He certainly had a type. Lydia might not be a werewolf, but she was certainly an alpha.

 

“So did you want the bite?” Dean asked Scott.

 

“I didn’t, but before you start freaking out on us, it wasn’t Derek who bit me.”

 

“So we heard. Apparently it was his crazy uncle. Want to tell us about it?”

 

Stiles decided to step in. “Look, that’s a really long story and it has nothing to do with why you are here.”

 

That wasn’t entirely true. The alpha pack was here because Derek was a new alpha and Derek was a new alpha because of Peter. Still, none of that was really relevant to the fact that an alpha pack needed to be taken care of. As far as Stiles was concerned, the entire Derek and Peter story didn’t need to be told to a couple of strangers.

 

Dean glared at him. Derek put a hand on his shoulder, and when the hell had Derek showed up by his side again. He was actually trying to keep him from talking. He let Derek talk though. He was the alpha after all. Stiles was just the one trying to save his ass.

 

Wait.

 

When the hell had Stiles become Derek’s beta?

 

Derek sensed the sudden tension in Stiles and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

 

“The alpha pack is here because I’m a new alpha.”

 

“So they want to test your power?” Sam asked.

 

“Something like that. There’s more to it but it’s not something you would understand. Just know that they are here to cause trouble and I want them gone. I don’t want trouble here.”

 

Stiles believed that. After everything that Derek had been through, he could see how Derek would just want a quiet life. They weren’t that lucky though. Evil things seemed to really like their town and Derek had to make sure things didn’t get ugly. It was a shame that he and Allison’s dad couldn’t work together. They would make a good team.

 

He completely understood Derek’s reasoning though, even if it had been Kate and Kate alone. After something like that, he couldn’t imagine Derek ever trusting anyone again. Which was a shame. Derek could trust him. He kept trying to earn Derek’s trust, but he didn’t think he was getting anywhere. Derek talked to him more now, and about important things too, but he was sure that they were far from trust.

 

Derek was acting civilized now with Sam and Dean, so he ignored their conversation in favor of enjoying his burger. He knew what was going on anyway and if there was anything important to know, then Derek would tell him later. Or use him for research. Or tell him to mind his own business and stay away from all the danger. Or just glare at him.

 

Whatever. It didn’t matter. He would find out what he needed to know. He always did.

 

Scott sat down next to him, wolfing down his own burger. “So what the hell happened? We have more hunters in town now?”

 

“Dude, I don’t know. I was driving out here and these two blocked my way. Freaking held me at gunpoint. Derek showed up though. I have to keep things civilized between the three of them. They’re here for the alpha pack. They tracked it here. Hopefully these guys will be easier to work with than the Argents are.”

 

“Hunters are never easy to work with, and I already don’t like these guys.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t either.”

 

“Stiles, why were you on your way to Derek’s? Were you going to discuss something that I should know about? Do we have other things to worry about besides the alpha pack?”

 

Stiles shook his head. He had been going over to Derek’s just because. It wasn’t the first time he had done that and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

 

“No, it was nothing like that. Don’t worry about it. It’s not important.”

 

He wasn’t sure how Scott would take Stiles having feelings for Derek or the fact that Stiles sometimes just hung out at Derek’s for no reason at all.

 

“Well listen, I have to get back. Will you let me know if I miss anything?”

 

“Yeah. Sure.”

 

He watched as Scott left. If Isaac had been here he would have stayed longer than Scott had. Isaac knew how important this stuff was.

 

Derek took Scott’s place next to him.

 

“You should probably go home too.”

 

“If Isaac had been here he would have stayed.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Are you sure you want me to go? Are you really going to stay here all alone with Sam and Dean?”

 

“You planning on protecting me from them?”

 

“If I have to.”

 

Derek’s lips curled upward, not quite in a smile, but very nearly. “Stiles, earlier when you tensed up. What was that about?”

 

“That was me realizing that I act like your beta.”

 

“You don’t.”

 

Stiles snorted. “Oh really? Then what do I act like?”

 

Derek rubbed a hand over his head. “Go home, Stiles.”

 

Stiles opened his mouth to once again ask Derek if he was sure, but Derek interrupted him before he had even begun. 

 

“Stiles, I will be fine without you here. I promise.”

 

“Okay, fine. But what about them? Do you think they’re going to want to sleep here with a werewolf?”

 

Derek gave him a look that clearly meant it was something he hadn’t thought of.

 

“I can stay the night if you want.”

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

“I’ll tell my dad I’m with Scott. Scott will cover for me.”

 

“And Scott’s going to be okay with you staying here?”

 

“No, but he’ll do it anyway.”

 

“They might not even want to stay here. I’m sure they already have a motel.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“Shall we go find out?” 

 

Stiles chuckled. “Yeah, sure. Why not. Maybe you should let me do the talking though.”

 

“So you can sarcasm them to death?”

 

Stiles stopped in his tracks. “Did you seriously just turn sarcasm into a verb?”

 

Derek smirked at him over his shoulder and Stiles scrambled to keep up. He didn’t know where Sam and Dean had gotten off to. He could have sworn they had been right next to him only minutes ago.

 

Sam and Dean were out in the backyard talking. Derek stalked up to them. “The two of you are welcome to stay here if you’d like.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You expect us to stay here with you? We don’t know if we can trust you.”

 

“I’ll be staying here too,” Stiles chimed in.

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

 

“Come on, Dean. Derek is clearly not going to hurt Stiles and I don’t think he would try to do anything to us while Stiles is here.”

 

Stiles and Derek glanced at each other. Stiles actually kind of wanted to laugh. It was amusing watching these two together.

 

Sam clearly had some influence over his brother because Dean gave in.

 

“I hope you two are okay with sharing a bed.”

 

Both of them shrugged. 

 

“We’ve had worse,” Dean said. Stiles wondered how much worse because the way Dean said it… it didn’t matter. They were going to be here just long enough to help get rid of the alpha pack. That was all.

 

Derek showed Sam and Dean to one of the spare rooms, and then Stiles followed Derek down the hall to his room. He didn’t know where Derek was going to put Stiles for the night.

 

“You can take the bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

 

That was probably the smartest option but Stiles had to open his big mouth. “It’s a big bed, Derek and we’re both adults. We can share.”

 

“You sure about that?”

 

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. He was tired. He didn’t have the energy to deal with this. He was exhausted. “Derek, you can do whatever you want. I’m going to sleep. If you want to sleep in your own bed with me it’s fine. Goodnight.”

 

Stiles kicked off his shoes and took off his jeans and then crawled under the covers. He let out a sigh. Derek had splurged on the bed for sure. Stiles didn’t ever want to leave it.

 

He watched as Derek walked out of the bedroom and found he was really disappointed. It wasn’t smart to want to sleep in the same bed as Derek considering he had all these feelings, but it hurt that Derek didn’t want to stay in the same bed as him.

 

Stiles sighed and rolled onto his side, facing away from the door. He shouldn’t be disappointed. This was a good thing. He told himself that over and over again but it didn’t change the fact that there was now what felt like a huge lump just sitting in the pit of his stomach. 

 

Eventually, he fell asleep.

 

***

 

“Stiles.”

 

Stiles groaned. He was comfortable. He didn’t want to move. Ever. He pulled the covers over his head but the voice didn’t leave him alone.

 

“Stiles, you should probably get home before your dad starts to worry.”

 

“Your bed is way too comfortable. Don’t make me move.”

 

The covers were pulled off of Stiles and Stiles squawked in outrage and protest. Only halfheartedly though. He was still asleep. Mostly.

 

“Oh my God. Fine. I’m up. Are you happy now?”

 

Stiles rolled off the bed and landed ungracefully on his feet. He hunted for his jeans and his sneakers, finally coming up victorious. He pulled his jeans on and slipped into his sneakers.

 

“Did you enjoy your night on the couch?” Stiles sounded like a petulant child. He needed to get out of here. “You know what? Never mind. I’m gone. I’ll see you later.”

 

Stiles practically ran from the house. He sped away from Derek’s house only slowing down when he felt he was a good enough distance away that Derek would no longer be able to hear him.

 

He was being stupid. He needed to get over Derek. It was just a crush. That was all. Nothing serious. He _would_ get over this. He couldn’t like Derek. Not like that. It was never going to happen. He had less of a chance with Derek than he had had with Lydia. And that was saying something. 

 

He was done.

 

As of this moment, he was done.

 

*****

Sam and Dean had been in town for about a week now. They usually tried not to stay in towns for too long, but the alpha pack was kind of a bigger problem.

 

They were working on some strategy, and even though that was Dean’s thing, he knew that Dean was still having a hard time with a bunch of werewolves. He had accepted that Derek and his pack were decent enough, but he still felt uncomfortable working with them.

 

Right now, Stiles could tell that Dean was becoming frustrated. Again. He knew how to solve that problem though.

 

He walked up to Dean and tapped him on the shoulder. “Why don’t you come out for some pie with me. I’m sure you could use the break.”

 

Everyone in the room could, but Dean was kind of a wildcard and he knew that Derek’s pack still didn’t trust him.

 

Dean’s face lit up at the mention of pie, just like Stiles had known it would. He followed Stiles out to his jeep, willingly getting into the passenger seat without a fuss. One thing he had learned about Dean was that Dean very much liked to be in control and that included driving. The fact that Dean was not only a passenger in his jeep, but letting him drive as well, was huge. He didn’t make a fuss about it though.

 

He and Dean weren’t exactly best friends but they had come to some sort of understanding. What that understanding was, Stiles didn’t know. Dean didn’t seem to hate him anymore now and Stiles felt the same way about Dean.

 

They sat across from each other at the diner, and though they were getting along much better now, Stiles still didn’t really know what to talk to Dean about. They had nothing in common.

 

Stiles decided to risk Dean’s wrath and ask him something that Derek had brought up. Why Derek had brought it up was beyond Stiles because it was essentially gossip.

 

“Who’s Cas?”

 

Dean glared at him. If looks could kill. Well, if looks could kill then Stiles would already be dead, and to be perfectly honest, Dean had nothing on Derek’s glare.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. Not really, but you are staying in a house with werewolves and they have super hearing powers. They don’t miss anything.”

 

Dean’s jaw unclenched a bit and Stiles caught something else as it flashed across his face.

 

“You loved Cas.”

 

There was no doubt that this person was in Dean’s past, and if the pain that Stiles had just seen was anything to go by, then Dean had loved this person greatly.

 

“I’m sorry. Whatever happened to Cas, I’m sorry.”

 

Dean sighed and Stiles thought that that would be the end of any conversation that they might have had tonight, but to his surprise, Dean started talking.

 

“Cas is an angel. Was. Cas was an angel.”

 

Stiles’ jaw dropped. “Wait. Are you telling me that Cas was an actual angel? Like a child of God angel?”

 

Dean smiled and nodded. “Angel of the Lord is what he used to tell people. Although if you could have met him in recent days then you would have never guessed he was an angel. I think I had a little too much influence on him.”

 

Stiles shook his head. He was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that there really were angels.

 

“Wait, so all of those supernatural beings that you hunt down on a regular basis and you’re actually in love with one.”

 

Dean snorted. “I wish I could tell you that angels were different and not like any other supernatural being that you’ve met, but the truth is that most of the ones we’ve met have been dicks. Cas was different though. He believed in me. He rebelled for me.”

 

“He must have really loved you.”

 

Dean looked down at the table and fiddled with his straw wrapper. “I don’t know. Not so sure. I have nothing but assumptions based on his behavior. And comments from other people.”

 

“So you guys weren’t together? Or did you just not tell each other how you felt? Or was it both?”

 

“Both. We weren’t together. We never made it to that point and now I’ll never get the chance. I’ve never been one for feelings. For the longest time I just didn’t know, and then when I realized it I was too afraid to do anything about it. He probably thinks I didn’t love him, or that I wouldn’t want to do anything because he was in a male vessel rather than a female vessel.”

 

Stiles didn’t really know what that meant, but it didn’t matter. “And would it have made a difference?”

 

“I think if Cas had been in a female vessel, I probably would have fucked her long ago.”

 

“But you wouldn’t have fallen in love.”

 

“I’m not sure. Cas being a female definitely would have changed things, but I’m not sure how. All I know now is that I like Cas just the way he is, or was, and I wouldn’t want him in a female form now.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said again, because he really was. He couldn’t imagine the pain that Dean must be in.

 

Dean shrugged. “You never know. Cas has come back from the dead multiple times. Maybe I’ll still have a shot.”

 

“Will you waste it this time though? If Cas were to show up today, would you tell him how you felt? Would you pull him into your arms and tell him that you’re never letting him go again?”

 

There were tears in the corners of Dean’s eyes and Stiles wondered if Dean had ever opened up to anyone about Cas before. Dean had said earlier that he didn’t really do feelings. If Stiles had to guess, he would guess that Dean had probably never talked to Sam about Cas like this. Then why was Dean opening up to him? It didn’t make any sense.

 

“I would,” Dean whispered.

 

Stiles nodded and stayed quiet as Dean collected himself, wiping his tears away, and sitting up straighter as if ready to take on the world.

 

“What about you? Are you planning on telling Derek?”

 

Stiles had chosen just that moment to take a sip of milkshake. He choked on it. “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

Dean smirked at him. “Please. I’ve seen the way you look at him when you think that no one is watching.”

 

Stiles opened his mouth to deny it, but Dean had just opened up to him so why should he bother. “It doesn’t matter. You’ve met Derek. You know how he is. Can you imagine me telling him something like that?”

 

Stiles had tried to get over his crush on Derek, he really had, but in the process he had realized that his feelings were more than just that of a crush.

 

“Stiles, I’ve seen the way he looks at you too.”

 

Stiles’ eyes widened. “You’re full of it. I don’t believe you. There’s no way. It’s not possible.”

 

Dean laughed. “Stiles, it’s true.”

 

Stiles shook his head and went back to his milkshake. He didn’t know what to make of what Dean had just told him. He had always assumed that he was just some annoyance that Derek put up with because he was helpful. On occasion. He would have never dreamed that Derek actually returned Stiles’ feelings.

 

He needed to not think about it.

 

“So tell me about Cas.”

 

Dean smiled, lost in his own thoughts. When he started talking there was so much affection in his voice. It made Stiles want to cry.

 

“What can I say about him. He was a good person. He made me laugh. He never understood any of my references, but he was slowly learning. He tried so hard to be the kind of person that Sam and I would want around. Or maybe just me. I don’t know. And he had such a big heart. He was impossible not to love.”

 

“What about special powers? As an angel he had to have had something awesome.”

 

“Strength. The ability to just appear wherever he needed to. He even took me and Sam back in time once.”

 

“So he can just appear wherever you are and scare the crap out of you? Yeah. I think Derek has that ability too, though I’m not sure how he’s come across his because it can’t be a werewolf thing. None of the others are as silent as he is.”

 

Dean laughed. “Do you ever just want to put a bell on him?”

 

“Oh my God, yes. I threaten him with it all the time.”

 

“I did the same with Cas.”

 

“We’re insane, aren’t we?”

 

“We must be. It’s the only explanation.”

 

They both laughed and finished off their pie. Stiles had just bonded with Dean over their love of supernatural beings. It seemed that he and Dean actually did have something in common after all. A strange thing to have in common, though with Dean’s line of work and Stiles’ best friend being a werewolf, maybe really not all that strange.

 

He hoped for Dean’s sake that Cas would be brought back to life again, and more than that, he hoped that Dean would actually do something about his love for Cas when he did come back. From what Stiles had learned about Sam and Dean over the past week, Dean could use that kind of happiness in his life. 

 

Stiles wasn’t quite ready to make that leap yet with Derek. He was still worried that Derek saw him as nothing more than an annoyance. A helpful annoyance, but an annoyance just the same. Sure Derek talked with him more and more, and he even did it as a civilized human being, but Stiles figured that was just because Derek was used to having him around now. Of course, there was still all those times that Stiles had wound up at Derek’s place for no reason and Derek kept letting it happen.

 

Still, Stiles didn’t think he was ready to put his heart on the line just yet. Maybe if he had some more evidence of Derek’s feelings for him.

 

They got some pie to go and headed back to Derek’s place. Sam and Derek were waiting for them with two people that Stiles didn’t know. He also didn’t know where the other wolves had gotten to. Maybe they had gone home already.

 

Stiles’ musings were interrupted by Dean, who stood frozen next to him. “Cas?”

 

Stiles heart skipped a beat for Dean. He had just asked Dean what he would do if Cas were to show back up today and here he was. One of these guys was Cas anyway. One of the guys was pretty and one was adorable. Stiles was betting that Cas was the pretty one.

 

Sure enough, the pretty one stood up and walked towards Dean. He couldn’t believe that this guy was an angel. He didn’t look like an angel. Not that Stiles knew what they should look like. 

 

Cas looked at Dean like he wasn’t sure what kind of reception he was going to get. With as many times as Cas had come back from the dead, Stiles would have thought that this would be old hat by now. He supposed with different circumstances for each death then each resurrection would probably get a different reaction.

 

Stiles just hoped that Dean wouldn’t go back on his word. Stiles hoped that Dean would just close the distance between him and Cas and kiss him.

 

Dean glanced over at him like he was looking for affirmation and Stiles nodded. Dean smiled, took a deep breath, and closed the distance between him and Cas. He cupped Cas’ face and kissed him. 

 

Stiles cheered silently and Sam’s jaw dropped. The other guy that Stiles didn’t know smiled and Derek just looked the way Derek always did. 

 

Cas responded eagerly to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling him close.

 

After barely any time had passed at all, Dean pulled out of the kiss and pressed his forehead to Cas’. “I’m sorry, Cas. I should have done that a long time ago. I’m so glad you’re back. And if you ever die on me again, I’m going to hunt you down and kill you again myself.”

 

Cas looked at him confused and Dean just shook his head. “I’ll explain it later. Just don’t die on me again, okay? I don’t think I could handle it.” He leaned in to kiss Cas again.

 

Cas smiled into the kiss, and that smile could have outshone the sun. Stiles pushed Derek towards the kitchen. Dean and Cas needed some alone time. Sam seemed to get the hint as he ushered the other guy that Stiles still didn’t know into the kitchen as well.

 

“I’m Stiles,” he said, introducing himself to the guy.

 

The guy smiled at him. “I am Samandiriel. You may call me Alphie though, as Dean does.”

 

“Are you human?” Stiles asked.

 

“I am an angel of the Lord.”

 

Stiles remembered what Dean had said about the way that Cas used to introduce himself and he smiled. “Another one? Well, this town is just becoming more and more supernatural by the day.”

 

Next to him Derek snorted, which reminded Stiles that he and Dean had brought back food for them. They had brought back a lot because they had thought the wolves would still be here. 

 

The food would get eaten. Nothing went bad around here.

 

“Dean and I brought food. You can have some too, Alphie, if you’d like.”

 

Alphie smiled at him. “That is kind of you, but I do not require food.”

 

Stiles handed the food to Derek. He and Sam could figure out what they wanted and leave the rest for whomever else.

 

Sam still looked a little shell shocked. “You okay over there, Sam?”

 

“Yeah. Sorry. I just… I had a feeling that Dean felt that way about Cas, but I never thought he would actually act on it.”

 

“Maybe he just needed a little shove in the right direction.”

 

Sam looked at him and huffed. “The two of you have a good conversation?”

 

Stiles shrugged. “We found common ground.”

 

Sam and Derek both raised an eyebrow at him but thankfully neither of them asked him about it. Stiles couldn’t keep his love for Derek a secret if he told them that he and Dean had discussed their supernatural loves together. Though Derek might possibly think that Stiles was talking about Scott.

 

Stiles shuddered. No. Just no. Scott was his best friend. He was not in love with him. He may have joked about making out with him, and okay, he probably would have, but Scott was his best friend and Stiles loved him as a best friend. So just no. Scott was not the one that he wanted.

 

Dean and Cas joined them in the kitchen. Stiles was a little surprised. He would have thought that the two of them would want more alone time together than just a few minutes. They had tonight though.

 

Then again…

 

Maybe Stiles should remind Dean about Derek’s super awesome hearing powers. He was pretty sure that Dean was not the kind of guy who would appreciate remembering something like that the morning after.

 

“So did you guys figure anything out while Dean and I were out for pie?”

 

“We have a plan,” Derek replied.

 

“A plan? That’s fantastic. Do I get to know all about this wonderful plan or are you going to keep me in the dark? As usual.”

 

Derek got in his face. “I don’t want you to be part of this, Stiles. This is an alpha pack. Do you understand how serious this is? Do you understand how dangerous this could be for you?”

 

“Right. Because I’m never in danger when I hang out with you guys.”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“It’s true. I’m in danger just going to school. I’ve been in danger since Scott was bitten. I need to be out there fighting with you guys. Why can’t you understand that? There are people in this town that I love and that I need to protect.”

 

“This isn’t up for discussion, Stiles.” Derek stormed off. Dean was shooting him a significant look but Stiles ignored him.

 

“So is anyone else going to tell us what we missed since apparently Derek isn’t going to?”

 

“We’re going to talk to the Argents,” Sam replied. “We’re going to try and ambush the alphas, throw them off guard. Derek doesn’t think they’ll be expecting all of us to band together to get rid of them.”

 

“Really? The Argents?”

 

Sam shrugged. “At least they know Derek. They might not always trust him but I think deep down they know Derek isn’t the bad person they’re making him out to be. They’re going to want this alpha pack gone just as much as the rest of us. We’re going to have to work together, and Derek is just going to have to deal with it.”

 

Well at least that explained why Derek had been in such a mood. He had stalked off out back and Stiles decided to go after him. He didn’t know what he was going to say to make Derek feel better, or why he was even bothering, but he was already outside. There was no point in going back in.

 

He had no idea where Derek had gone off to, so he wandered around so that Derek could find him. He wouldn’t let Stiles wander alone out here if he knew about it, no matter how mad at Stiles he might be.

 

Sure enough, after a few minutes of walking, Derek showed up by his side and fell into step with him. Stiles didn’t say anything just yet. They just walked side by side in silence. He wondered if Derek would say anything if Stiles kept silent long enough.

 

After they had walked for a distance Derek stopped and sat down, his back resting against a tree. Stiles assumed they were out of werewolf hearing distance of the house. At least one of the wolves must have been in the house somewhere then.

 

Stiles sat down next to him.

 

“I know how much this sucks. Actually I don’t know. I can only imagine. We could really use their help though. Nobody wants this pack in town. It’s better for everyone if we all work together. Surely the Argents will see it that way too.”

 

“I know.”

 

Stiles was so stunned by Derek’s response that he couldn’t say anything for a few minutes. He had expected Derek to argue or to complain about working with the Argents. He hadn’t expected Derek to be so sensible about the whole thing.

 

“And you know I’m going to help.”

 

“You do seem to like being a pain in my ass.”

 

“I just want to be useful.”

 

“I know.”

 

Stiles didn’t have anything to say to that. He crossed his arms over his chest and shivered. The night had grown cold and he didn’t have a jacket with him.

 

Next to him, Derek huffed. “Idiot,” he said, almost fondly.

 

Stiles stiffened as Derek put an arm around him and pulled him closer, but he quickly relaxed and curled into Derek. “Oh my God you’re so warm.”

 

Derek snorted but didn’t say anything. Stiles willed his heartbeat to slow since he knew Derek could hear it. He couldn’t seem to manage. Being pressed against Derek like this was certainly doing things for him. Derek hadn’t run off and abandoned him yet so Stiles figured he didn’t mind.

 

Maybe Dean was right. Maybe Derek did return his feelings. Stiles didn’t really see this as the type of service that Derek just handed out to anyone. It was possible that Dean was right, but it was also possible that Stiles was reading way too much into this. He pushed thoughts of what this might mean to the side and focused on enjoying being with Derek like this.

 

It didn’t work.

 

If he had had even the tiniest sliver of a doubt about his feelings for Derek, there was no denying them now. He hated that Derek had to work with the Argents when they had such a colorful past. He hated that Derek kept having to deal with all of this shit and not get any down time at all. He hated that Scott and Derek couldn’t get along. And right now he felt so at ease with Derek and wanted nothing more than to hug him. He resisted. Derek might seem at ease with him too, and Derek might be helping to keep him warm right now, but that didn’t mean he wanted Stiles to hug him.

 

It didn’t matter. Even this was something he had never expected from Derek and he was going to take advantage of it.

 

Stiles was about to rest his head on Derek’s shoulder and doze. Derek was really warm and Stiles felt comfortable and safe and even a little bit loved.

 

Derek stiffened though. That could only mean one thing. The alpha pack was nearby.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

“Come on, Stiles. Get up.” Derek hauled Stiles to his feet and kept a hand firmly on his elbow the entire way back to the house. 

 

“Go home. Stiles,” Derek ordered when they got back to the house. 

 

“Shouldn’t I stay here and help?”

 

“No. Not tonight, Stiles.”

 

“Am I even safe to go home? Will they come after me?”

 

Derek grabbed a bag from the floor. It was loaded with weapons. A lot of those must have belonged to Sam and Dean because he didn’t recognize them. Derek pulled out a gun and a handful of bullets.

 

“I don’t have time to teach you to shoot right now, but hopefully you won’t need to use this.” He started loading the gun and Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“Give me that. And how do you even know how to shoot? Don’t you just use your fangs and claws?” Stiles held his hand out for the gun.

 

Derek snorted and moved the gun further away from Stiles. “You never know when shooting might come in handy, so yes, I know how.”

 

“That’s great, Derek, but seriously? Would you just give me the gun? Just trust me or have a little faith or something.”

 

Derek finally handed over the bullets and the gun, though rather reluctantly. Stiles loaded it and then aimed it at Derek, perfect stance, perfect form. “Would you like to see how well I can shoot this, Derek? You can move further back to give me a harder target. Hell, you can go out back and run and give me an even harder target. Will that be necessary?”

 

Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Derek. Come on. My dad is the sheriff. I might be a complete spaz most of the time but I can sure as hell shoot a gun.”

 

He made sure the safety was on and then tucked the gun into the back of his jeans. 

 

Derek grinned at him - he actually grinned at him. Stiles sucked in a deep breath. “I guess I should get going then.”

 

Stiles was at the door when he remembered that he wanted to remind Dean of Derek’s hearing. 

 

He walked over to Dean. “I wanted to remind you that werewolves have super hearing. Like really good. I know I mentioned that earlier and I know it’s probably something that you know too. I just wanted to remind you because it probably slipped your mind but you’re not going to be able to do anything in this house without a werewolf hearing it.”

 

Dean grimaced.

 

“You did forget, didn’t you.”

 

“I did. Thanks for reminding me. This kind of sucks.”

 

Stiles laughed and clapped Dean on the shoulder. “Sorry, Dean. Good luck.”

 

“You too. Be careful.”

 

“Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Stiles didn’t encounter any alphas on his way home, or any other supernatural beings, thankfully. He hid his gun before entering the house. His father might have taught him to shoot, but that didn’t mean he wanted Stiles to have a gun.

 

Stiles let out a sigh. His life was way too complicated.

 

*****

 

They went in with guns blazing and werewolves growling. The werewolves were under strict orders to not make the killing blow. They didn’t need more than the one alpha they had running around town. 

 

It was the only way the Argents were willing to call a truce with them too. Even Sam and Dean had insisted upon this one thing. Derek hadn’t exactly complained either. It wasn’t like he wanted a bunch of baby alphas running around. He had enough trouble with baby betas running around. 

 

Stiles knew Scott was tempted to make a killing blow, so he was keeping an eye on him. Actually, all the others were under orders to keep an eye on Scott too. If anyone saw Scott moving in for that final blow, they were supposed to interfere.

 

The only person Stiles hadn’t talked to this about was Derek. He didn’t know if anyone else had mentioned it to Derek or not, but he didn’t want Derek to have to worry about that as well. Though Stiles was sure that it was probably on Derek’s mind anyway. It’s not like Derek wasn’t aware of how much Scott resented him. 

 

Stiles also knew that Scott was still looking for an opportunity to take Derek out. Stiles couldn’t let that happen, and not just because of his feelings for Derek. Stiles had only told a select few people about keeping an eye on Scott for this particular thing. 

 

It was a shame that everyone’s focus was going to have to be split because they needed to keep an eye on Scott too. 

 

Stiles was loaded down with weapons. Since Stiles had insisted on helping and since Derek knew he could shoot, Derek had made sure that Stiles was well prepared. He was glad for it because the alpha pack seemed to be after him.

 

Stiles wondered if it had something to do with the fact that Stiles had been sitting alone with Derek in the woods just the other night. Or maybe they had assumed that he was the weakest link. Or maybe they had figured out his feelings for Derek.

 

Or maybe, just maybe, Dean was right about how Derek felt and the alpha pack knew it so they were using it to their advantage. 

 

Stiles knew which one made the most sense and that actually terrified him a bit, even though it was exactly what he wanted. 

 

It didn’t really matter which one it was. Most of the reasons could be linked back to that night that Stiles had been out in the woods with Derek. 

 

The alpha pack was definitely after him, and Derek knew it if the vicious way he was fighting was anything to go by.

 

It was a good thing Stiles wasn’t as useless as they seemed to think he was. He fought, all the while keeping an eye on Scott and an eye on Derek. He fought until he ran out of bullets. 

 

He backed away from the fight. It was something he had agreed to do for Derek. He had promised he would leave the fight when he was out of bullets. 

 

He was planning on it, he really was, but he caught sight of Gerard, Molotov cocktail in hand. His gaze was pinned on Derek. 

 

No. Oh no. No way was Stiles going to let that happen. He was not going to let Derek be set on fire. Of all the things that they could do to Derek. No. He wasn’t going to let this happen. 

 

He ran back out into the fighting. Nobody had noticed Gerard yet. He got to Derek and pushed him out of the way just in time.

 

He let out a bloodcurdling scream. Fire was painful. Really fucking painful. 

 

He was aware of people surrounding him and helping to put out the flames. They must have won the fight if they were able to focus so much attention on him rather than on the alphas.

 

There was so much pain. He felt like he was dying. 

 

“Stiles, you idiot. As soon as you’re feeling better I might kill you myself. What the hell were you thinking?”

 

Stiles smiled. He was in so much fucking pain and he smiled. He focused on Derek’s voice seeing as it was the only one he could pick out of the crowd right now. He let Derek ground him.

 

“If you’re still smiling then you can’t be that bad off. Scott is going to take you to the hospital. We can’t call an ambulance out here and I can’t take you myself. Do you understand?”

 

Stiles attempted to nod but it didn’t really work. Derek must have understood him anyway.

 

“Good. Try not to do anything stupid while you’re there.”

 

“Will you be there later?” Stiles managed to croak out.

 

“Yes.”

 

That was all Stiles needed to know so he could pass out and let the blissfulness of nothing take over. 

 

*****

 

There were voices all around him. He felt like he was floating. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to figure out what was going on.

 

They had been fighting the alpha pack. Gerard had been there. Stiles had stopped Derek from being set on fire. Stiles had been set on fire instead. 

 

For having just been set on fire he wasn’t really in as much pain as he would expect to be. That must be why he felt so floaty. He was probably on some heavy duty painkillers. 

 

He picked out his dad’s voice amongst the many.

 

“Dad?” Stiles tried, his voice sounding as awful as he thought it would. It was enough to get his dad’s attention though. 

 

“Stiles. How are you feeling?”

 

“Floaty.”

 

His dad snorted. “You are very lucky. The burns aren’t that bad. You’ll be in a lot of pain for a few days but I’ll be able to take you home tomorrow.”

 

Stiles didn’t know what his dad had been told, so he pretended that he couldn’t remember what had happened.

 

“What happened?”

 

“You don’t need to lie, Stiles. Your friends told me the truth. Actually, Derek told me the truth. We can talk more later about everything you’ve been keeping from me, including this friendship with Derek, although I have to admit that I’m relieved. It’s better than any explanation that I was coming up with about why you’ve been behaving the way that you have.”

 

“I’m sorry, Dad. I didn’t know how to tell you. Wait. Derek was here? He’s the one who told you everything?”

 

“He left not too long ago. He figured that after this I should probably know the truth. We can discuss it more later. I have to get back to work. Are you going to be okay?”

 

“You have to go?”

 

“I’ll be back first thing in the morning. Don’t worry, you have plenty of friends here to keep you company.”

 

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll see you in the morning then.”

 

“Don’t worry, Stiles. I have the next few days off so I can spend them with you. It’s why I need to get back now.”

 

Stiles nodded. “Okay, Dad. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

 

His dad left and Stiles was surrounded by everyone who had helped get rid of the alpha pack, including the Argents. The only person who was missing was Derek. Derek had been here earlier but Stiles hadn’t gotten to see him. He hoped Derek would be by later.

 

There were too many people around him right now though and he wasn’t in the mood. He feigned sleep so that everyone would go away.

 

He must have actually dozed because Derek was already seated beside his bed when Stiles opened his eyes.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“You came.”

 

“I told you I would.”

 

“Yeah, but you were also here when I wasn’t awake. I didn’t know if you would be back. I didn’t know if you would come at all. I definitely wasn’t expecting you to tell my dad everything.”

 

“I’m sorry. I know I should have talked to you about it first.”

 

“It’s fine. I’m not mad. It must be all the painkillers they have me on.”

 

“Why did you do it, Stiles?”

 

Stiles huffed. “Seriously, Derek? Do you really think I would have let you catch fire?”

 

Derek nodded, but not like he was agreeing with Stiles. It was more like that was exactly what Derek had been expecting to hear. He scooted his chair closer to Stiles’ bed and took Stiles’ hand in his own. 

 

“There’s something I should probably tell you.”

 

“I’m all ears.”

 

“I thought you were all mouth.”

 

“Hey! Shouldn’t you be nice to me right now?”

 

Derek gave his hand a squeeze. “There’s more to the Kate story than you know.”

 

Stiles didn’t say anything. He waited for Derek to continue.

 

“She was a beautiful, older woman. I thought she loved me. I was young and stupid.”

 

“Oh God.” Stiles knew exactly where this was going and it made him hurt, thinking about what Derek must have gone through, what Derek must still be going through.

 

“She seduced me to get to my family.”

 

“She would have found another way, Derek. You can’t keep beating yourself up over this.”

 

Derek nodded but didn’t say anything.

 

“Why did you tell me?”

 

“I don’t know. I thought given the circumstances that you should know.”

 

Dean had been right. Stiles wasn’t alone in his feelings. 

 

“So what you’re trying to tell me is that you’re really fucked up.”

 

Derek huffed out a laugh. “I am. I really really am.”

 

“It doesn’t change anything.”

 

Derek nodded. “I know. You’re impossible to get rid of.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and decided to ignore that.

 

“Did you tell me to try and scare me off?”

 

“No. I really did think you should know. I figured it would explain some things.”

 

“Stay?” Stiles decided to ask.

 

“Stiles,” Derek started.

 

“No. Don’t. Just don’t. Do you want to, Derek? I just need to know that right now.”

 

“I want to stay,” Derek said so quietly that Stiles almost missed it. 

 

He nodded. That was all he really needed to know for now. It was a start anyway. 

 

The painkillers were making him sleepy again. He closed his eyes with a sigh. 

 

Derek ran his free hand over Stiles’ head. “Sleep, Stiles. And thank you.”

 

Stiles was pretty sure he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

*****

True to his word, his dad had shown up at the hospital first thing and had stayed with him until he had been released. His burns were bad, but not bad enough to keep him in the hospital. Thankfully.

 

They sent him home with a salve and some painkillers. Stiles hoped it would be enough. 

 

His dad helped him get settled in bed and then sat down on the edge of it facing him.

 

“So I guess we’re going to finish talking now?”

 

“I don’t know exactly what happened to you. Nobody wanted to tell me.”

 

“Gerard was there. He was going to set Derek on fire. I wasn’t going to let that happen. I couldn’t.”

 

“Because of his past.”

 

“Kate seduced him. Did you know that? She seduced him to get to his family.”

 

“I didn’t know that.”

 

“I didn’t either. Not until last night.”

 

His dad raised an eyebrow at him. “Last night?”

 

Stiles ran a hand over his head with a sigh. “Yeah. Derek came to the hospital after everyone else was gone.”

 

His dad gave him a look that he couldn’t decipher and then let out a sigh. “Stiles, is there another reason that you did what you did?”

 

Stiles cleared his throat but didn’t say anything. He knew it was an admission and he could only hope that his dad wouldn’t try and forbid him from seeing Derek. 

 

“I see. Are you in love with him?”

 

“Yes,” Stiles admitted.

 

“Is he in love with you?”

 

Stiles thought about it. He wasn’t sure what the answer to that was. Derek had feelings for him, he knew. Derek had basically admitted to that. He just didn’t know how far those feelings went.

 

“I don’t know. Not for sure. I know that there’s something there but I’m just not sure what. We didn’t really get to talk much last night. I needed sleep.”

 

“He’s older than you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You’re underage.”

 

“Isn’t that law there to protect me from being coerced into something that I don’t want or that I don’t want to do? Believe me, Dad, I’ve been doing nothing but thinking about the consequences of starting up a relationship with Derek. I just never though it would actually be a possibility. This is something that I really want.”

 

“He’s a werewolf.”

 

Stiles huffed. “I know. Believe me, I know.”

 

“I’ve arrested him.”

 

“And you know now for sure that he was innocent.”

 

“I think that’s all I have.”

 

“Wait. Does this mean that you’re actually okay with this?”

 

“Sort of. I still don’t like that he’s so much older than you, but I know you, Stiles, and I know you aren’t being coerced into anything you don’t want to do. If anything it’s Derek that’s being coerced.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“I want to talk to him. I want him over for dinner at least once a week. I want to know where you are. I want to know what’s going on with the supernatural stuff. No more secrets, Stiles.”

 

“I’ll do my best.”

 

“Be sure that you do.”

 

“Where’s my phone?”

 

“Destroyed.”

 

“Oh.”

 

His dad handed him his own phone. “I assume you’re calling Derek.”

 

“I was just going to text him to have him come over. Is that okay?”

 

“Which brings us to our first rule. When I’m home, I want this door open at all times.”

 

“When you’re home?”

 

“I’m not stupid, Stiles. I know what’s going to happen and I know you’ll find a way to do it no matter what. I just don’t need to be around when it happens.”

 

Stiles was blushing and his dad was no longer looking at him.

 

“Just make sure you’re safe.”

 

“Oh. Um. Derek can’t actually get anything. Or give anything.”

 

“Oh. Well good. One less thing I have to worry about then.”

 

_It’s Stiles. On Dad’s phone. Come over. He’s okay with it._

 

Stiles tossed the phone back to his dad. “Thanks. For everything.”

 

“Don’t make me regret this, Stiles. And I want to talk to him when he gets here.”

 

“Um… there’s a chance he might come in through the window.”

 

His dad shook his head. “I don’t want to know. If he does will you send him to me?”

 

“Yeah. Sure.”

 

His dad walked out and Stiles slid down in bed so that he could lie down. He couldn’t believe how well his dad was handling things. He was a little sorry he had missed out on the “werewolves are real” talk. It would have been interesting to see how he had taken it. Had he taken it as well as the fact that his son was in love with an older man who just happened to be an alpha werewolf?

 

Maybe Stiles should be worried about his dad. That was a lot to take in. He couldn’t be handling it that well, could he? It didn’t seem likely. Or maybe his father had just suspected that there was something more going on. He was trained to deal with situations that weren’t necessarily usual, though Stiles was sure that werewolves took the cake for unusual. At least for his dad. Werewolves were a part of his usual now.

 

Stiles wanted to sleep again but he wanted Derek to show up first. Not that he knew if Derek was going to show up or not. He really needed a new phone. It was a good thing he had Derek’s number memorized. Stiles would have had to get the number from Scott otherwise. Or maybe even Isaac.

 

He had a feeling that Isaac knew about him and Derek, but he was sure that Scott hadn’t figured it out yet. He was sure how Scott was going to take things when he did. Maybe someone had clued him in by now. Maybe someone was going to clue him in. He dreaded the conversation he knew was coming with Scott. 

 

Stiles thought about getting up to get his laptop, but not only did he not want to move, he didn’t really feel like playing around on his laptop all that much. He really just wanted Derek to get here. Then he could sleep and maybe even get some cuddling time in with Derek. If they were there yet. Stiles knew this relationship was going to be difficult, especially after finding out about what Kate had done. 

 

He just wished Derek was here with him right now. 

 

He closed his eyes. He would just rest them for a while. 

 

***

 

Stiles was warm. There was an arm draped over him and it was dark out. He must have fallen asleep after all.

 

He wished he could say he was comfortable. Under normal circumstance he probably would be. The salve and the pain medication had long worn off though and he let out a whimper.

 

“You’re in pain.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The arm around him moved as Derek shifted to get him his pain pills. Stiles managed to get himself into a sitting position and Derek pushed a glass of water into his hand along with his pills. He took them gratefully.

 

“Derek, do you think you can help me with the salve?”

 

“I can do that. Strip.”

 

Stiles looked at him suddenly panicked. 

 

“I’m not asking you to get naked, Stiles.”

 

“I know, but I mean, have you seen you?”

 

“Stiles, if I wanted to date someone who looked like me then I would. Why would you compare yourself to me?”

 

“Have you seen you?” Stiles asked again.

 

Derek cupped his cheek and leaned in pressing his lips lightly against Stiles’ own.

 

“I just don’t get it,” Stiles persisted.

 

Derek sighed like he had no idea why he kept letting himself get involved with all things Stiles. 

 

“Clothes off, Stiles.”

 

Stiles thought about complaining again but what was the point? He wanted this relationship with Derek and that meant they were eventually going to get naked together. He shucked off his t-shirt and pajama bottoms, wincing in pain. He really needed that salve. 

 

Stiles was looking everywhere except Derek until the silence was just too much. Derek hadn’t moved since Stiles had taken his clothes off and he wanted to know why.

 

Derek was staring at him, heat in his gaze. He definitely found Stiles attractive. Stiles started to blush so he cleared his throat. 

 

“Sorry,” Derek muttered, getting some of the salve on his hands. He started massaging it onto legs. “As you may have noticed, it doesn’t matter that you don’t look like me.”

 

“Apparently not. Oh, hey, how bad was the interrogation with my dad?”

 

“Not bad really. He seems surprisingly okay with everything.”

 

“I know. I feel like I should be worried about him because of that. So he was nice to you then?”

 

“Yes. He set a few rules, told me he wanted me over for dinner at least once a week and that he wanted to be kept in the loop with the werewolf business.”

 

“Yeah, he told me all of that.”

 

“He also told me that I should take care of you the way he knows you’re going to take care of me. He told me that if I hurt you then he would get some wolfsbane bullets from the Argents and come after me. He wasn’t lying, though I think he’d probably try to get me thrown in jail too.”

 

“Mm,” Stiles replied. He heard what Derek was saying but Derek rubbing the salve on his burns felt really good.

 

Derek finished with his legs and moved on to his stomach and his chest. 

 

“He told me that we had to keep the door open while he was home. I think he fully expects us to have sex when he isn’t around though. I think he just doesn’t want to be around when we’re doing that. Probably doesn’t want to accidentally walk in on something or hear anything.”

 

“Yeah. Dad kind of had a mini sex talk with me.”

 

“Was it bad?”

 

“Not really. It could have been a lot worse.”

 

Derek moved on to his back. 

 

“Oh good, you’re awake.”

 

Stiles jumped but Derek kept rubbing the salve onto his back like Stiles’ dad wasn’t standing in the doorway.

 

“Dinner is almost ready.”

 

“I’m not really hungry, Dad.”

 

“You haven’t told him yet?”

 

“I was getting to it.”

 

Stiles looked from his dad to Derek. “What’s going on?”

 

“Sam and Dean and Cas are here. They’re leaving for a hunt so they’re here to say goodbye. The rest of the pack is here too.”

 

Stiles groaned. “I just want to sleep.”

 

“Everyone will understand if you don’t stay the whole time. I’ll see you in the kitchen in a bit.” His dad walked away leaving him alone with Derek again.

 

“I really was getting to it. We were just talking about other things.”

 

“I know. It’s fine. I just really want to sleep. I can’t believe they already have another hunt lined up.”

 

Derek finished rubbing the salve onto his back. “You’re done.”

 

“Okay. I’m going to go freshen up since apparently I have to go to dinner now. I don’t want to put clothes back on just yet anyway.”

 

He walked into the bathroom and made the mistake of looking in the mirror. He looked like hell. 

 

The pain was a bit better now that the salve was on his burns, but there was still plenty of it. 

 

Derek showed up in the bathroom doorway and leaned against the doorframe, arm crossed over his chest.

 

“Dude, a little privacy? I have to- you know what? Forget it. You can stay.”

 

He peed anyway with Derek standing there watching him. He brushed his teeth under Derek’s watchful eye too. 

 

Derek followed him back into the bedroom and sat on the bed as Stiles rummaged around for a fresh pair of pajamas. He put them on and turned to face Derek. He couldn’t believe that Derek was sitting on his bed and waiting for him. He couldn’t believe that Derek was actually here. He couldn’t believe that his dad was allowing it. This was all so surreal.

 

Just a few days ago he had been sitting in a diner with Dean and lamenting over their supernatural loves. Dean had insisted that Derek felt the same way and Stiles hadn’t believed him. 

 

He walked over to Derek and cupped Derek’s face in his hands. Derek rested his hands lightly on Stiles’ hip. Stiles leaned in and pressed his lips against Derek’s.

 

Derek rubbed his thumbs over Stiles’ hipbones and Stiles sighed into the kiss. Derek took advantage, slipping his tongue into Stiles’ mouth and making him groan.

 

They kept the kiss easy and light until Stiles had to finally pull away, resting his forehead against Derek’s. “Are you sure we can’t go to bed?”

 

Derek chuckled. “Come on. It’s just dinner. They won’t linger.”

 

Stiles sighed and walked towards the bedroom door, stumbling along the way. Derek was by his side in an instant. “Although you probably should be in bed. You have no grace at the best of times.”

 

Stiles pouted at him. If he was feeling better he would have responded with more than a pout. A pout was all he had energy for right now. 

 

Derek smirked and led Stiles out to the kitchen. His hand was resting on the back of Stiles’ neck and when Dean saw him he smiled and nodded. Stiles ducked his head and blushed. 

 

Derek led him straight to the table and had him sit down. Any other day and Stiles would have complained and put up a fight, but tonight he was already unsure if he would make it through dinner.

 

Thankfully the food was ready now. Everyone was seated and his dad served them food. Smirks were shot his way but Stiles ignored them all and focused on his food. Although he couldn’t help wondering how many of them had known about his feelings, or Derek’s before yesterday had even happened. 

 

If Dean had seen it then how could everyone else have missed it? They couldn’t have. Just because Stiles had refused to believe that Derek returned his feelings didn’t mean that it wasn’t there and Stiles hadn’t seen it. 

 

It’s harder from the position of being the person in love with the other person. There was always doubt that the other person returned those feelings. There was always the feeling that the other person couldn’t possibly feel the same way.

 

He caught Scott watching him. He didn’t look angry but he didn’t look happy either.

 

“Are we okay?” Stiles asked.

 

“It’s weird. It’s going to take some getting used to. We’ll be okay though.”

 

Stiles smiled. “Good.”

 

It was the best they could do right now. He and Scott would have to sit down and have a talk about it though. It was just going to have to wait until Stiles could actually stay awake for a conversation like that. He could feel the painkillers starting to really kick in. Thankfully Sam noticed.

 

“Dean, I think we need to say goodbye to Stiles now. He looks like he’s going to faceplant into his food.”

 

Dean, Sam, and Cas all got up and walked into the living room. Stiles followed at a much slower pace. 

 

Sam was the first to approach him. “Thanks for all your help, Stiles. Without you we would have…”

 

“Killed Derek? Yeah. Good thing I was around.”

 

Sam shook his head. “Our hunts usually aren’t this… confusing.”

 

Stiles shrugged. “We do what we can.”

 

Sam laughed and held out his hand for Stiles to take. They shook and Sam headed back to the kitchen.

 

Cas approached him next. “Thank you for your help with Dean.”

 

Stiles laughed. “I’m just glad I could help. Try and keep him out of trouble though, okay?”

 

“You ask the impossible.”

 

Stiles chuckled to himself and Cas walked back into the kitchen leaving him and Dean alone. 

 

Dean handed him a piece of paper. “These are numbers for me and Sam. You call us if you’re ever in over your heads around here. You could call just to call too. Oh, and if you pray to Cas there’s a chance he might answer since we’re friends now.”

 

Stiles unfolded the piece of paper. There were way more than two numbers written down. There was a list of numbers. Stiles looked up at Dean, confused. Dean shrugged. “We have a lot of numbers.”

 

Stiles folded up the list and put it in his pocket. “I hear you guys already have a hunt lined up and that’s why you’re leaving.”

 

Dean nodded. 

 

“You stay busy. Why?”

 

“I don’t know. It’s the only life I know. It’s what I’ve always done. It’s what Sam and I have always done. We track monsters and we hunt them.”

 

“Just make sure you’re actually hunting monsters and only monsters.”

 

“We’ll be careful about that.”

 

“See that you do. Don’t make me come after you.”

 

Dean chuckled and pulled Stiles into a hug. He was gentle, mindful of Stiles’ burns. “Good luck to you. Stay safe. Make sure Derek is good to you.”

 

“Good luck to you. And you had better take care of Cas. Call us if you ever get into trouble. I’ll call the first number on that list later so you have mine.”

 

Dean pulled out of the hug, smiled, and headed back into the kitchen. Derek walked in before Dean had even walked out. Stiles was glad for it because he was about to collapse. Derek hurried over to him and put an arm around him, helping him back to his room. 

 

He collapsed on the bed and pulled the paper with the numbers out of his pocket. He loved that these pajamas had pockets. He realized though that he didn’t have a phone. He borrowed Derek’s and sent a text to Dean’s phone with his number, letting him know that he didn’t have a phone of his own at the moment and that he was texting from Derek’s.

 

“So are you coming back to bed after dinner or are you going to go home?”

 

“I’m not going back to dinner.” Derek replied, sliding into bed next to him.

 

“Don’t you want to say goodbye to Dean, Sam, and Cas?”

 

“I already did.”

 

Derek wrapped an arm around him and Stiles let out a sigh. “Okay then.”

 

After a few minutes of silence Stiles spoke up again. “Derek, are we okay?”

 

“Why wouldn’t we be?”

 

“Well it wasn’t that long ago when you refused to even sleep in the same bed as me.”

 

“You caught on fire for me. Kind of hard to ignore you after that.”

 

Stiles snorted. “How long have you wanted to do this?”

 

Derek nuzzled at his neck. “I don’t know. For a while.”

 

Stiles didn’t need to know exactly. He just wanted to make sure that it wasn’t just because of the fire thing. 

 

“This isn’t going to be easy. I don’t know what I’m doing and I still have a lot of issues.”

 

“I know. And do you really think that I know what I’m doing? We’ll just take things as they come. I just know that I want this.”

 

“I want this too.”

 

“Stay the night?” Stiles asked.

 

“Yes,” Derek replied, placing a kiss on his neck. “Now sleep, Stiles.”

 

Stiles murmured a goodnight, unable to form the words as sleep started to claim him. He smiled as Derek kissed his neck again.

 

Kate had caused Derek a lot of damage, but Stiles was going to help him fix all of that. It wasn’t going to be easy, but they were going to make this work.

 

Derek nuzzled at his neck again as he drifted off, smile still on his face.


End file.
